La naissance d'une nouvelle génération
by claclaombrage
Summary: OS en réponse à  un défi. Ce qui se passe lors de la naissance de Liliane... sans oublier que le père est Harry et le parrain, Ron.


Note de l'auteur : Voici un OS en réponse à un défi à phrases imposées présenté ci-dessous. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Enjoy !

Le défi :

Summary: Ce défi a juste deux conditions

- Ce doit être un one-shot de plus de deux pages word

- On doit y retrouver les phrases suivantes : "C'est dans l'annuaire.", "Mais... et le chocolat?","Quelle belle armoire !","Tu crois encore au père-noël ?","C'est une question de point de vue."

- Hmmpf ! s'exclama Ron, Fraiment délishieux ! Herfmione, pf'es fraiment la meilleure !

On l'aura tous deviné, Ron avalait goulûment la succulente fondue au chocolat préparée par les bons soins de notre chère Hermione, qui était également devenue sa femme l'année d'avant. Hermione était devenue membre actif du département d'aide à la régulation des créatures magiques. Si son projet de S.A.L.E. n'avait pas fonctionné, elle n'avait pas baissé les bras pour autant et continuait tout de même de défendre les droits des « pauvres petites créatures sans défense face à nous, êtres humains et sorciers malfaisants qui essayons de les brimer dans leur liberté d'expression de leurs mœurs et coutumes ! ».

Ron, de son côté, avait appris à se servir d'un « fêlétone ? » et était maintenant médicomage pour créatures magiques, poste qui a été créé à l'arrivée de Ron au ministère, après les ardentes recommandations de sa chère et tendre suite à son échec à l'examen d'entrée à l'école des aurors.

- Cesse donc de te goinfrer ! Non mais, on dirait un porc, tu en as partout sur la figure, on dirait que ta bavette ne t'aide même pas, déclara Hermione, un faux air outré sur le visage.

- Mais ta fondue est siiiii délishieusse ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais surféshu si je ne t'avais famais cognue !

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudainement, de son bruit strident, dans toute la maison.

- Herfmione ! Le fêlétone ! Il fonne ! s'écria Ron, un air émerveillé gravé sur son si beau visage.

- J'avais remarqué je crois, commença-t-elle sarcastique, c'est sûrement Harry ! Ce doit être Harry ! finit-elle avec des allures d'hystérique.

Elle répondit au téléphone, cria un « On arrive » à son interlocuteur et raccrocha brusquement tout en prenant son manteau, qui accompagnait habituellement celui de Ron sur la patère, excepté lorsqu'un des deux protagonistes était absent, ce qui est, en soi, tout à fait normal. Elle jeta également son manteau sur un Ron éberlué de la vitesse à laquelle sa femme se mouvait lorsque celle-ci était pressée. Et visiblement elle l'était.

- Vite Ron ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Elle accouche !!! On doit rejoindre Harry immédiatement dans la section des femmes enceintes !

- Mais… et le chocolat ? Je ne peux pas partir sans avoir fini ce mets sublime que tu as eu le courage de me faire, tout en sachant que j'en ressortirais complètement repoussant de saleté ! Ce serait presque un crime ! s'écria Ron, outré.

- Eh bien c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. Et maintenant, enfile ton manteau !

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait observer, proche de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, un drôle de couple, dont les deux amoureux portaient une cape, même l'homme, se chamaillant sur une quelconque question de chocolat qui va refroidir. Si on observait bien, on pouvait lire l'air anxieux sur le visage du jeune homme d'à peine 22 ans et celui impatient sur celui de la femme du même âge. Nous, lecteurs, qui pouvons voir tout ce qui se passe d'un point de vue extérieur, nous savons bien qu'Hermione, car c'est son nom, est très impatiente de rejoindre Harry et que Ron est inquiet à l'idée de voir son filleul… quoique ça pourrait être une filleule également puisque les parents ont tenu à se garder la surprise pour la fin.

Ils se rendirent à l'accueil et essayèrent de communiquer avec la femme assise au comptoir.

- Heum... Pourriez-vous nous indiquer où se trouve la chambre des Potter s'il-vous-plaît ?demanda timidement Hermione, devant l'air farouche de la dame.

Elle leur lança son cartable brusquement et leur dit d'un ton aussi brusque :

- Cherchez par vous-mêmes, c'est dans l'annuaire !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la section maternité, une infirmière les accueillit, leur apprenant qu'Harry s'était évanoui et qu'un des deux invités devrait tenir la main de l'heureuse maman pendant l'accouchement. Bien évidemment, ce fut Hermione qui se sacrifia. Surtout que Ron, en plus d'être très nerveux, n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir la jeune mère quasiment nue en train d'accoucher.

Hermione se rendit donc dans la salle où avait lieu le merveilleux événement et tint, ou plutôt se fit écraser la main par la jolie femme qui portait l'enfant de son meilleur ami. Ses mains subiront les séquelles du moment pendant encore deux jours. On apprit bien vite que l'enfant qui était né était une jolie petite fille aux yeux bleus, comme presque tous les bébés naissants, et à la blonde chevelure. Harry et son amoureuse avaient déjà décidé du nom que l'enfant aurait si c'était une fille. Elle s'appellerait Liliane, en référence au nom de la mère d'Harry.

Hermione alla voir Ron et Harry, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, pour leur annoncer le sexe du bébé. Ce dernier se précipita dans la chambre pour voir sa fille et, lorsqu'il la tint dans ses bras, il se mit à pleurer en se disant qu'il possédait maintenant le plus précieux bijou de la Terre et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir ce qu'il avait vécu. Certes, il avait tué Voldemort il y avait déjà un an, mais toute son enfance et celle de bien d'autres avaient été gâchées par ce mage noir de pacotille.

Il passa doucement l'enfant à Ron, sans parler, car les mots auraient été de trop en ce moment si magique. Liliane était née en décembre, au moment même où la neige commença à tomber par dehors, mais ça, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, trop absorbés par leur joie commune.

- Elle est si belle, chuchota sa mère.

Mais cet instant magique fut brusquement interrompu par un Severus Rogue apparemment très pressé lançant un :

- C'est une question de point de vue. J'ai toujours trouvé les bébés très laids à la naissance. Ils sont tout boudinés et leurs membres sont beaucoup trop volumineux. Affreux, je vous dis !

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible ? articula Hermione, malgré son étonnement. Un nouveau-né n'est-il point ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ce monde ?

- À mon avis, non. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Sur ce, je vous quitte, je m'étais simplement trompé de salle. Pansy Parkinson a accouché hier, d'un magnifique petit garçon, selon elle, dont je suis l'heureux parrain. Il faut comprendre que c'est également le fils de Drago. En tout cas, en espérant ne jamais vous revoir ! finit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Quel rustre ! s'exclama la nouvelle mère lorsqu'il fut parti.

On peut dire que le passage éclair du professeur tant détesté avait beaucoup refroidi l'ambiance. Ils se mirent alors d'accord pour ne jamais l'inviter à un party de Noël, même si Dumbledore les suppliait de le faire.

Un an plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis à un party de Noël où Rogue était présent également, grâce aux supplications de Dumbledore, à qui personne ne pouvait résister. La petite Liliane avait eu un an deux semaines plus tôt et en était à son deuxième Noël.

- Oh mais Harry, quelle belle armoire ! Où l'avez-vous achetée ? Je n'en ai jamais vue de semblable ! s'exclama le professeur, véritablement en extase. Vous ne trouvez pas que le choixpeau et mes bonbons au citron feraient de magnifiques ornements sur le dessus. Là, vous voyez ?

- Mais j'en suis sûr professeur Dumbledore, mais voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'elle m'appartient car JE l'ai trouvée en premier, répondit Harry.

- Ah… c'est vraiment dommage, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir la vendre ?

- Certain. Et maintenant, je suis désolé de devoir couper notre conversation mais je dois retrouver ma fille.

Et sur ce, il partit à la recherche de la belle Liliane, qu'il trouva dans les bras… du professeur Rogue en train de lui faire des « gougougaga ». Il en resta bouche bée, estomaqué, jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui affirme, sur un ton on ne peut plus joyeux, qu'il finirait par avaler des vifs d'or s'il restait planté là, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se reprit aussitôt et demanda à avoir sa fille, qu'il reçu après avoir longtemps argumenté car Rogue voulait la garder. Harry se demandait bien d'ailleurs à quoi était dû son brusque changement de comportement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son filleul. Il paraissait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. En tout cas, Harry se rendit voir Ron tout en racontant l'histoire du Père Noël à sa fille.

- …et là, si tu es sage pendant toute l'année, le Père Noël va t'apporter un beau cadeau avec son traîneau et ses rennes.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron horrifié. Tu crois encore au Père Noël !?!

Hermione, qui était également présente, s'étouffa brusquement avec le verre de vin qu'elle buvait, se moquant ouvertement de la stupidité de son fiancé.

- Mais Ron, enfin, penses-tu que quand tes parents te racontaient cette histoire, c'était parce qu'ils y croyaient ? Tous les parents la racontent à leurs enfants. C'est un moment magique pour eux, de penser que le Père Noël va venir la nuit même, répondit Harry, tout en pleurant de rire.

- Tu dis vraiment la vérité ? Mes parents n'y croyaient pas lorsqu'ils me racontaient cette histoire ?

- Mais bien sûr que non, continua Hermione. Penses-tu qu'ils auraient pu te donner tes cadeaux pendant la nuit s'ils y avaient cru ?

- Ah, murmura Ron, dépité, tu as raison, c'est tout à fait logique.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et c'est dans cet entourage particulièrement étrange que grandit Liliane, jusqu'au jour où elle se rendit à Poudlard pour faire ses études. Elle ne cessait de désobéir au règlement et était elle-même un peu étrange, mais quoi de différent, lorsqu'on a comme parents Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ? Elle avait le don de se fourrer dans tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables. Finalement, elle se maria plus tard avec un garçon du nom de Tony Malefoy, le fils de Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Ils eurent trois enfants et ceux-ci désobéirent également, se marièrent et eurent des enfants aussi, qui firent la même chose que leurs parents, et cela continua pendant encore bien des générations.


End file.
